Giovanni
Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and the main Villain of Pokemon universe. He is also the only Italian in the pokemon Universe. He also eliminate the remain members of Team Plasma and Team Galactic with the help of Ozai Main Allies: Malefor, Khan, Ozai Worst Enemies: Silver, Green Legends of Light and Darkness Giovanni appears as one of the main heralds of Malefor and alongside the other ones is ready to put their plans into motion. When Goth wonders how finding Equestria should be simple, he calmly tells the bat that it isn't likely anyone would know but keeps calm. After learning where to go to find The Pony land, he keeps Harvey in his hands as Malefor as other uses for him. He and Ozai have the others members teleporting back to base where he and Ozai learn their advesaries and report back to the dragon. He hatches a plan against the Alpha Team by using circumstance with the plane. He has Darkseid shoot down the plane and then has his Rhyhorn crack the ground with a fissure. Becase he needs the bodies for his master, he orders the others to go after it. Giovanni and Ozai encounter SLiver and Green, and he challenges the former to a match which ends in a draw. When returning to base, he brings Perisan to Ozai for recovery.Ozai and Giovanni are seen comtepmplating with Malefor considering Darkseid and part 3 of the plan. After Darkseid is pummled by Hades, He oversees the other heroes escaping Aplkolpis and goes after the Alpha Team He sees the team entering the caves and he follows with Ozai and Hexadecimal. He uses Cannons to blast the team out of the cave. After that he decides to go after Bender alongside Ozai. However Khan refuses to let them come since he doesn't need them. Giovanni sends Carnage and Saix once more to possibly help Goth and Jenner, or to set something else up. Giovanni and Khan both oversee Silas's robot operation, as he makes distinct warning that the operation could kill him, but Silas ignores him. Giovanni and Fire Lord Ozai leave off to the mountains where the duo scheme something grand against one of the major powers of the universe. The two lead the fractions into their plans on the mountains as they decide to do separate attacks with different forces. Giovanni builds a Mechamewtwo and uses it on Slade and Anti Cosmo with Ozai. It is destroyed by the duo and Giovanni prepares another attack only to be chased off by Nostalgia Critic. Giovanni and Khan notice the villains going after The Destroyer, not content with letting this happen, the two send Mitch after them. Giovanni battles with Sliver and Green after a rough battle he is defeated and arrested finally being busted for his actions Allies: his Team Rocket, Persian, Ozai, Malefor, Khan Noonien Singh, Saix, Carrange, Niju, Giovanni, Fire Lord Ozai, Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny, Saluk, Maxim Horvath, King K Rool, Galcia Knight, Goth, Mitch, Lord Shen, Shan Yu, The Pack, Blackbeard, King Sorrow, Miles Quartich, Ursula. Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo,Kludd, Osmund Saddler, Penelope(Sly Cooper), Silas, Charles Logan, Evil Mickey Mouse Enemies: Ash and his friends, Silver(son), Green James, Jessie, Meowth, Team Plasma, Team Galactic, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Darkseid, The Darkseven giovanni 1.jpg giovanni 2.jpg giovanni 3.jpg giovanni 4.jpg giovanni 5.jpg giovanni 6.jpg giovanni 7.jpg giovanni 8.jpg giovanni 9.jpg giovanni 10.jpg giovannichair.jpg Giovanni.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Archenemies Category:Humans Category:Partner Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Father of Hero Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Giovanni Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Evil Genius Category:Poachers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Imprisoned character Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Crime Bosses Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ted Lewis Category:The Humanists Category:Third in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate